De guerrero a niñera!
by mininaxoxo
Summary: Ser el compañero de juego de un niño es lo menos que te imaginas que te espera después de la muerte. Que tanto mal he hecho para que las diosas me castiguen así!.


**Hola a todos n.n esta historia es una idea que se me ocurrió cuando jugaba tranquilamente "La leyenda de Zelda". Como sería la vida de nuestros entrañables protagonistas en un reino donde ya no se necesiten espadas ni héroes?. Así que sin poder descansar sobre ello y mi mente maquinando una y mil maneras les dejo a continuación el resultado de aquella vaga idea que se convirtió en todo una aventura. Espero que sea de su agrado. n.n Sin mas charlas vamos con la historia. **

Estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._Hola_.-(pensamientos)

** .-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

**Algo que no me gusta hacer pero por motivos externos debo realizar. Los videojuegos de zelda no me pertenecen si no a la querida compañía Nintendo y su creador Miyamoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Si, por obra del destino, me pertenecieran tenga por seguro que habría un emparejamiento entre Zelda y Link además que Zelda participaría como una fuerte guerrera en los videojuegos. Claro que si!, si ella es muy poderosa!.**

******-. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **.-

Esto no le podía estar pasando a él. Por las santas diosas que hizo para merecer este castigo. Bueno tal vez no es un castigo desgarrador que provocara sufrimiento, dolor, que rasgara completamente su alma en la impenetrable oscuridad al que todo ser tiembla temiendo despertar en un mundo donde solo lo impensable puede tornarse en realidad y que lo mundano se vuelva solo un sueño fugaz, viles deseos desesperados de un ser etéro atrapado en aquello que llaman el mundo oscuro.

Pero a pesar de ello ser el compañero de juegos de un niño de 10 años no es lo que esperas después de la muerte. Si es que se le puede llamar así a su impredecible destino. Y si, ahora termino así, el final de su existencia tomo un giro de 180 grados, que 180 grados!, de 360 grados!. Pues en vez de terminar en el reino sagrado o en reino oscuro, bien fuera la decisión de las diosas donde él pertenecía descansar hasta su renacer, regreso al mundo de los vivos como el juguete de un mocoso!. Él el guerrero legendario!, el hombre mas temido entre los demonios. El mismísimo descendiente del héroe del tiempo!.

-. Te encontré!.- Se escucha el grito victorioso de una voz aguda, seguramente perteneciente a un niño.- Como que no eres bueno jugando a las escondidas.- Comenta aquel chiquillo mientras observa los ojos azules penetrantes del guerrero quien le da una mirada de fastidio y enojo.-

-. Claro que no soy bueno jugando a las escondidas. Si no te has dado cuenta soy un guerrero no una niñera.- Le responde altaneramente al mocoso de cabellos rubios, ojos rojos como la sangre, tez levemente bronceada. Pero este parece inmutable a las duras palabras del héroe.-

-. Si que eres torpe.- Y todavía tiene la osadía de ofenderlo?, Tiene la suerte de ser un niño si no su cabeza ya hubiera rodado lejos de su cuerpo.- Bueno guerrero!.- _Acaso es una burla?_.- Ya que eres malo en este juego jugaremos a las atrapadas haber si en ese no apestas.-

-. Mira mocoso.-

-. Sheik.- Es interrumpido por el niño.-

-. Como te llames!.- Le grita el guerrero frustrado y molesto.- Ya te explique una y otra vez yo no soy un vil juguete, son un guerrero y como tal yo no hago niñerías como las que pides. No se como diantres me trajiste aquí pero te exijo que me regreses a donde pertenezco.-

Y es que mas perdido no puede sentirse aunque no haya salido más de esta casa, algo extraña a su parecer, pudo percatarse que todo ha cambiado aquí. Nada se parece a su conocido Hyrule, hay muchas casas a su alrededor, con formas inusuales e inimaginables, aparatos extraños llenan el lugar, como la caja negra en la que puedes ver cosas que antes solo una vidente podía. El aparato extraño con el que el niño le dio momentos antes de jugar a las escondidas, si bien recuerda algo llamado control, con el que según manejaba a las personitas que aparecían en la caja negra. Monstruos de acero grandes que se comen a las personas para transportarlas, llamados autos, como le había dicho el rubio. Además de usar vestimentas extrañas. Como las que porta ahora el niño, un pantalón de una tela algo diferente llamado jeans de color negro, te-tenis?, era asi?, planos y sin agujetas, de un color rojo como sus ojos. Una camiseta gris la cual la cubría una camisa de franela roja de cuadros. Su cabello desordenado lacio cubría su ojo izquierdo. "Que habrá pasado con los campos verdes?", lo único que ha alcanzado ver desde el patio trasero de esta casa, aunque admite que es un hermoso jardín, es un color gris pardo en el suelo, según le explico el niño es cemento. Un sin número de casas y monstruos de acero.

-. Si serás idiota!.- _Pero que?!_.- Yo ya te he dicho que no puedo regresarte, que cierto, ahora muchas personas ya no creen en la magia y es raro ver que suceda pero lo que yo hice fue retirar el sello que te tenia encerrado en aquella espada. No puedo regresarte a tu tiempo por que no lo se. No soy mago ni hechicero.-

-. Entonces como pudiste romper el sello que me mantenía en la espada?.- Le contradijo el guerrero.-

-. Porqué mamá tenia un libro sobre hechicería, intente hacer algunas cosas que decían ahí pero nada resulto. Ni yo mismo se como fue que contigo todo haya salido bien.- Gruñe el oji-azul.-Además que según papá la historia sobre un guerrero sellado en su propia arma era solo un mito pero ya sabemos que era totalmente cierto.-

-. No se como le harás niño pero quiero que me regreses a mi tiempo!.- Grita totalmente frustrado el guerrero.

-. Eres imbécil o te haces?.- Le responde el niño sin la más mínima pena o atisbo de miedo ante la amenazante mirada fría de aquellos ojos azules que esconden la mismísima tempestad del océano.-

-. El guerrero frustrado, enojado y algo asustado, si aunque no lo quiera admitir, este nuevo mundo lo tiene aterrado. Tan diferente al suyo. Toma al niño de la camiseta y lo acerca a él chocando sus narices mientras rechina sus dientes como una forma de controlar su ira.- Mira mocoso estoy harto de tus jueguitos si no haces lo que yo te digo ten por seguro que….-

-. SHEIK! YA ESTOY EN CASA!.- Pero es interrumpido por una voz aguda y suave.-

-. Mi hermana!.- Exclama el niño aterrándose por primera vez en este día.- Rápido escóndete!.- Dice asustado mientras empuja al oji-azul a uno de los arbustos quien por la sorpresa y la rapidez de los hechos cae estrepitosamente en el césped, escondido entre las plantas del jardín.-

-. Sheik!, Que haces en el patio?!.- El mencionado se voltea rápidamente hacia la fuente de la voz encontrándose con una chica, no mas de 16 años, de cabellos lacios y plateados, que le llega a los hombros, con un tupe que cubre su ojo derecho, rojos como los de él, vestida con una falda de cuadros roja, como los escoceses, que le llega a medio muslo, una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, y la corbata desarreglada cuelga todavía por su cuello.-

-. Solo jugando!.- Dice atropelladamente el mencionado mientras se para donde momentos antes estaba el guerrero, para ocultarlo a la vista de su querida hermana.-

-. Si que eres raro, jugando solo.- Le dice no muy convencida.-

-.Déjalo en paz Mond.-

Habla una tercera voz detrás de la joven que se acerca revelando a una muchacha de la misma edad que la peli-plateada, de tez tan pálida como la nieve, cabellos castaños, largos hasta medio muslo que fueron perfectamente peinados en una media cola trenzada, sujetada por un broche de oro con incrustaciones de zafiro que recorría hasta llegar a otra trenza mas abajo amarrado con un broche circular plateado mientras dos mechones largos, adornados por una cinta blanca, enmarcaban su rostro, ojos zafiros tan serenos, mas alta por 10 cm de su hermana, facciones suaves, labios carnosos y de un rosa pálido. Vestida con el mismo uniforme que la peli-plateada, solo que ella de manera implacable, tenía las mangas de la camisa en su debido lugar al igual que la corbata y el suéter color caqui con el símbolo de la escuela bordado en el lado superior derecho.

-. No te preocupes Sheik.- Le sonríe tiernamente la castaña.- Cuando yo era niña también jugaba sola.-

-. El mencionado se sonroja levemente mientras observa a la oji-azul.- Zelda se quedará a dormir con nosotros.- Habla la peli-plateada mientras señala a la mencionada.

-. Espero no importunar.- Responde Zelda con su delicada y suave voz.-

-. Para nada Zelda!.- Habla apresuradamente el rubio.- Lo sabe mamá y papá?.- Le pregunta a su hermana.-

-. Si, se los dije antes de que se fueran a su viaje de negocios. Ella se quedará con nosotros hasta que mis padres lleguen. Iremos a cocinar que me muero de hambre, quieres entrar o te quedaras otro rato afuera?.-

-. Estaré jugando otro rato.-

-. Como quieras fenómeno.- Le dice su hermana mientras se voltea para entrar a la casa.-

-. Mond!.- Le reprende la oji-azul.- No le hagas caso Sheik.- sonríe dulcemente mientras sigue a la peli-plateada.-

El pequeño niño suspira, nunca entendió por que alguien tan maravillosa como lo es Zelda, tan impecable, refinada, educada, inteligente y hermosa. Termino siendo amiga de su detestable, ruda, insensible, fea, inculta y desagradable hermana.

-. Los misterios de la vida.-

-. Ya termino tu amena reunión familiar?.- Pregunta con sarcasmo una voz ruda y grave.-

Se había olvidado del rubio-cenizo. No seria la primera vez que se le olvidan las cosas y es que en presencia de la hermosa amiga de su hermana, no sabe ni como se llama. El oji-rojo se voltea para observar a su héroe cruzado de brazos, con una mirada de enojo que entona con el ceño fruncido de su rostro, su cabello cubierto de ramas y hojas del arbusto que momentos antes le salvo de una buena reprimenda, leves rasguños en su rostro provocados por el repentino empujón. Sin más el niño vuelve a suspirar.

-. No te lo volveré a repetir.- Le dice Sheik al oji-azul.- Mejor subamos a mi cuarto ahorita que mi hermana anda distraída en la cocina.-

Y aunque el guerrero quisiera negarse rotundamente sabe que tiene el caso perdido pues si bien no conoce este mundo e huir de la casa del niño no seria la idea más inteligente que haya tenido. Así que sin más tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo y seguir obedientemente al oji-rojo a la casa, entrando a hurtadillas como un vil ladrón. Se siente tan impotente, tan ridículo, es una enorme humillación la que esta viviendo prefiere mil veces estar en el reino oscuro a tener que ser el manso perro faldero de un mocoso. Porqué las diosas no se apiadan de su alma y lo matan en este instante?.

-. _Porque demonios me castigan asi?!_.- Piensa desesperado el oji-azul.-

-. OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO .-

En una habitación sencilla con paredes de un azul marino, comían tranquilamente un trio sin igual en aquel brillante comedor negro compuesto por una mesa de vidrio y 4 sillas de metal con almohadillas blancas. El grupo de dos jovencitas, una castaña y una peli-plateada, y un niño de 10 años con cabellos rubios. Conversaban amenamente mientras degustaban de la comida.

-. Y bien que te parece la comida Sheik?.- Pregunta la peli-castaña al niño mientras se limpia la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.-

-. El mencionado se sonroja levemente.- Es-Esta deliciosa la sopa.- Dicho toma otro trago de aquel platillo.-

-. La oji-azul no muy convencida, toma la mano libre del niño. Encontrando los ojos rojos sorprendidos del rubio, el cual se sonrojo notoriamente.- Por favor dime la verdad. No temas, no me sentiré ofendida.- Termina de hablar con una sonrisa.-

-. El niño mas sonrojado, habla quedamente.- Bueno esta un poco salado. PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ESTE DELICIOSO!.- Aclara rápidamente.-

-. Esta bien Sheik gracias.- Le sonríe tiernamente mientras se voltea a ver a la querida hermana del rubio.- Escuchaste Mond?. Esta salada!.- Habla animadamente Zelda un gesto que no llega a entender del todo bien el pequeño niño, es que quien en su sano juicio se alegraría de que algo le saliera mal?.-

-. Si Zelda, lo se.- Le sonríe la peli-plateada.- Ahora tu mocoso deja esa cara de idiota y comete toda la comida!.-

Sheik solo atina a darle una mirada de muerte a su hermana mientras continua con su labor para saciar su apetito.

-. Oigan acabo de recordar que aun no termino mis deberes.- Dice el niño llamando la atención de las mayores.- No les importaría si me retiro a terminar mis alimentos en mi habitación?.- Dicho esto cruza los dedos como una plegaria a su suerte.-

-. Claro que no mocoso!.- Responde rápidamente Mond.- No saldrás de la mesa hasta que termines de comer así aprenderás a hacer tus deberes con tiempo y no andar haciéndola de idiota todo el día.- El niño solo atina a bajar su cabeza en signo de resignación y pena.-

-. Vamos Mond.- Razona la oji-zafiro.- Es solo un niño es normal que su prioridad sea la diversión.- Se dirige al rubio.- Claro que si Sheik pero recuerda que a la próxima es preferible que hagas tus deberes a tiempo, si?.-

-. El rubio sorprendido responde con un rápido.- Si!.- Y toma un plato del cual se sirve de la variedad de alimentos proporcionados por las chicas para salir corriendo lo más rápido a su habitación antes de que se arrepientan.-

-. No deberías consentirlo tanto Zelda.- Le comenta la oji-roja a su querida amiga.-

-. Es solo un niño Mond, los errores son comunes además que es tu pequeño hermano deberías ser mas amable con él.- Le reprende la peli-castaña.- No sabes cuanto daría yo por tener a un hermanito como lo tienes tu.- Dice lo ultimo con un dejo de tristeza.-

-. Suspira la peli-plateada.- No es necesario Zelda, nos tienes a nosotros.- Sonríe dulcemente.- Sheik y yo siempre estaremos contigo.-

-. Gracias Mond.- Le corresponde la sonrisa.-

-. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO .-

El pequeño niño rubio de ojos rojos se detiene en la puerta de su cuarto, suspira tranquilamente pensó que no lograría librarse de esta por suerte Zelda se quedo a dormir con ellos. Cada vez que la chica viene suele consentirlo demasiado y eso obviamente le agrada por que no solo le dan lo que él quiere si no que se gana la atención de la hermosa dama. Porque si, lo admite, esta un poquito enamorado de ella pero como no estarlo si la amiga de su hermana es realmente hermosa, amable, cariñosa, inteligente, tan fina; ya lo había dicho?, bueno se esta saliendo del tema. La verdadera razón de su insistencia de comer en su habitación se debía a cierto invitado que en estos momentos se encuentra sentado en su cama viendo la televisión o como él lo llama "La caja negra". Sin más entra al cuarto con cuidado de no derramar comida en la hermosa alfombra gris.

-. Oye Link te traje algo de comer.- El nombrado dirige su vista al rubio encontrándose otra vez con esa mirada amenazante, por las diosas que acaso este hombre no se cansa de maquilar una y otra vez como matarlo en su mente?.-

El niño le entrega el plato de comida con los cubiertos mientras este dudoso observa los alimentos, tal vez sea que no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de comida si bien recuerda la primera vez que le dio de comer este le dijo que el mismo tenía que cazar su alimento y por ello no estaba acostumbrado a tanta estética. Dejando al oji-azul con sus meditaciones acerca de como usar los palillos, el niño se dirige a su pequeño escritorio de madera en el cual ya hacen tirados sus libros de escuela, sin ganas se sienta en la silla, con almohadilla blanca, de color negro al igual que su escritorio y toma sus libros para comenzar su labor.

-. Oye.- Habla el guerrero.- Esta algo salado.-

-. Si pero no tanto así que come.- Le responde el niño.-

El descendiente del héroe deja pasar por alto la gran insolencia del niño si bien lo ha insultado de muchas maneras desde que salió de esa desdichada espada y él se sigue preguntando que será de su vida en este mundo extraño, no conoce mucho el lugar ni la forma de vida como para salir por su cuenta y encontrar su camino de la vida pero también esta la cuestión de que tal vez su periodo en la tierra ya haya terminado y que debería estar ahora descansando su alma pero no nuevamente la vida le recuerda que su destino puede cambiar tan fácilmente como una flecha, alcanza a volar por los cielos pero existe aquel poder omnipresente que la hace regresar a la tierra aunque en su caso aquel poder sería las mismísimas diosas. Porqué le habrán dado este destino?.

Habrá cometido tantas faltas para que ellas lo castigarán así?. Que pueden esperar que él haga?. Para que lo quieren aquí?. Claramente se ve que aquí no hay ninguna guerra o señal de que requiera sus habilidades. Acaso se producirá una?. Todo esto es tan incierto y otra vez están sus temores. No sabe que esperar ahora y eso le molesta, pasará toda su vida confinado a este cuarto, bueno casa, para ser el compañero de juegos de este niño?!.

NO!, eso no puede pasar!. Él es un guerrero no una niñera. Él esta entrenado para matar no para jugar jueguitos de bebes. Porqué demonios esta aquí?!. Sea cual sea la razón él no puede quedarse, debe escapar de este lugar y encontrar una forma de salir de este mundo o encontrar su camino de vida o cualquier pendejada de esas. Pero debe hacerlo con cuidado, que el niño no se entere de su huida hasta que este demasiado lejos. Voltea para ver que el pequeño rubio ya no se encuentra en aquel escritorio si no en su cama dormido plácidamente al parecer su meditación fue muy extensa pues las estrellas ya alumbran la oscura noche.

PERFECTO!

Con cuidado el guerrero toma su espada y escudo, misteriosamente el padre del niño consiguió sus armas de alguna u otra forma algo que él agradece en estos momentos. Y con el sigilo de un lobo se aleja de la habitación del oji-rojo para lograr su libertad.

-. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO .-

-. Lograste hablar con Roy?.- Pregunta una peli-castaña a su querida amiga mientras le coloca unos tubos en su platinado cabello.-

-. Suspira profundamente y con un pequeño rubor habla.- No, no pude.- Toma con sus dos manos una esquina de la almohada rosa, una similar a la que tiene la oji-azul, que ahora le sirve como cojín del tan duro suelo alfombrado color crema.- Solo hablamos lo necesariamente y era sobre el trabajo.- Esconde su mirada de los ojos zafiro de su compañera mientras esta suspira pesadamente. Encontrando las amarillas paredes del cuarto de su querida amiga peli-plateada muy interesantes.-

-. Primera vez que te toca ser la pareja de Roy en un trabajo y no pudiste hablar.- Continua colocando los tubos en el cabello de Mond.-

-. Es que están difícil!.- Exclama frustrada la oji-roja.- Cada vez que lo veo o estoy cercas de él me pongo tan nerviosa, mis rodillas me tiemblan, no puedo hablar, siento un vacío en mi estomago y mi corazón late tan rápido que de seguro puede escucharse! todavía pareciera no ser suficiente castigo a mi cuerpo se le ocurre demostrarlo con el sonrojo de mis mejillas.- cubre con la palma de sus manos su rostro para controlar su sonrojo provocado por el recuerdo del maravilloso pelirrojo.- No sé que hacer Zel.-

-. La oji-azul sonríe tiernamente, deja su labor y se agacha para ver el rostro de su amiga mientras con sus manos toma las de ella retirándolas, sin soltarlas.- Yo sé que tu puedes, confío plenamente en ti. Mírate!.- Exclama mientras observa a su amiga levemente sonrojada con los tubos de rulos en su cabeza, su pijama de una camiseta blanca sin mangas con el estampado de una ovejita saltando una cerca y sus pantalones azules repleto de la imagen de estos singulares animalitos.(N/A: jajjaja xD Sin duda muy inspiradora).- Eres tan fuerte, tan segura de ti misma, no eres perfecta y eso sin duda es lo que te hace especial. Eres única, la chica mas amable, cariñosa, la que no teme decir lo que piensa, la que sigue sus ideales aunque todo el mundo este en contra, eres la persona mas grandiosa del mundo y sabes por qué?.- Le pregunta a su amiga peli-plateada recibiendo un gesto de negación de esta.-

-. Por que te escuchas a ti misma!.- Al decir esto recibe una ceja levantada de la oji-roja. Ríe ligeramente.- Te escuchas a ti misma y sigues esos pensamientos sin temor alguno, sin desmotivaciones por prejuicios. Por esa fortaleza, por ese ideal, es que eres la persona más espectacular de todo el mundo…... Por eso eres mi ídolo.- Sonríe con un cariño y sinceridad sin igual.-

-. Oh Zellie.- Sin poder evitarlo más la abraza fuertemente siendo correspondida, aguantándose ambas las ganas de llorar. Debería estar acostumbrada a las demostraciones de afecto de Zelda desde que se conocieron esta siempre mostro la alegría que sentía por estar con ella, de diferente manera que ahora claro esta antes era mas difícil de ver pero sin duda ha cambiado mucho, ha podido ser libre aunque sea solo con ellos pero eso es suficiente por ahora.- Tu eres la grandiosa, si te miras ahora no reconocerías a esa niña snob que conocí en la secundaria.-

-. Oh vamos.- Le da un ligero empujón a la peli-plateada mientras se separan sin dejar de reír.-

Pero un ruido extraño interrumpió la encantadora atmosfera de amistad de nuestras increíbles chicas.

Ahhhh!..Pum!...Pam!...Pum!...Pam!...Pum!...Pam!... Trashh!... (N/A: Perdonen mis pésimos efectos especiales estamos cortos de presupuesto u.u)

-. Escuchaste eso?.- Pregunta la castaña temerosa.-

-. Si!.- Responde asustada la oji-roja pero rápidamente se controla.- Sheik!.- La oji-azul observa a su amiga con la misma mirada de determinación y juntas se levantan para ir a inspeccionar.-

-. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO .-

-. Aahh!.- Se queja sonoramente un joven de no más de 21 años, cabellos rubios-cenizos y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. De complexión envidiable, puede verse los signos de un cuerpo sometido al trabajo con un leve bronceado resultado del mismo.-

El joven toca con su mano derecha su cabeza que se encuentra recargada en una pared de aquella casa. Trata de orientar su mente despabilada gracias al breve accidente que le acaba de ocurrir si bien recuerda salía tranquilamente del cuarto de aquel chico adentrándose a la oscuridad de la casa, abrazándola como fiel amiga pero aunque de esa penumbra solo podía vislumbrarse sus feroces y brillantes ojos azules estos no son lo suficientemente capaces de ver muy bien en la noche. Y por esto no se percato de cierto objeto que reposaba en el suelo sin más alcanzo a pisarlo provocando que se resbalara, y como para agregar mas al paquete, estando cercas de la escaleras solo había un resultado una caída estrepitosa por los escalones. Todavía las diosas queriendo burlarse de él, la escalera estaba hecha en forma de "L", es decir; que choco contra la pared de la esquina, logrando estabilizarse un poco gracias a su freno improvisado, algo doloroso, solo que en su aturdimiento volvió a resbalarse repitiendo la escena anterior solo que termino rodando hasta encontrar otro singular forma de frenar. Por ello ahora yace recostado en el suelo sobándose su cabeza.

-. Demonios.- Susurra.- La sutileza claramente me identifica.- dice con dejo de sarcasmo.-

Con mucho cuidado el joven se levanta, apoyado por la pared que fue tan amable de servirle de freno, toma su cabeza con su mano derecha. Observa la vista a su alrededor tratando de recuperar la compostura y sus sentidos. Cierra sus ojos solo para abrirlos nuevamente como una forma de estabilizarlos a tanta oscuridad y con fuerzas renovadas sigue su camino a la libertad.

Sus largas orejas identifican un leve sonido acercándose a él, su experiencia bien adquirida le advierte del inminente peligro y su amigo el viento le susurra palabras de advertencia que él obedientemente escucha. Se agacha rápidamente solo para darse cuenta que un extraño objeto se deslizaba por encima de su cabeza en un "balanceo" limpio. Despertando sus instintos, con una velocidad increíble logra saltar lejos de su oponente, a una distancia prudente. Vuelve estabilizar su vista en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios, previene nuevamente otra estocada de su contrincante.

-._Por fin algo de acción_.- Piensa extasiado.-

Pareciera que olvidara todo rastro humano para dejar que sus bajos instintos controlarán completamente su cuerpo. Y con una destreza sin igual evade cada estocada. Su oponente parece frustrarse y él lo disfruta cada vez más. Pero algo desilusionado, aun no ha utilizado sus armas y como ve la situación parece ser que no las necesitará ya que su contrincante es tan predecible. Salta nuevamente con esa rapidez característica de un experto y ve como el arma de su oponente choca contra una pared de la habitación dejándolo levemente aturdido. Sonríe enseñando sus dientes donde los colmillos pueden verse algo más puntiagudos de lo normal. Con destreza se acerca al enemigo golpeándole con su codo las costillas, de la parte derecha del tórax. Escuchando un jadeo por parte de este al igual que suelta, ya sea del golpeo o de la impresión, el arma con la que antes amenazaba su vida. Pero sin detenerse, su cuerpo entrenado continuo, girando en sí para sonreírle de frente mientras su pie derecho separa a una distancia mayor los pies del enemigo. Le da un golpe certero en la boca del estomago y como punto final gira nuevamente quedando detrás de este mientras le da otro fuerte golpe con su codo a la espalda del oponente provocando que caiga de bruces al suelo.

Viendo al enemigo caído sonríe, parece que aun no ha perdido su fuerza pues se ve que tardará unos minutos en levantarse.

-._Que desilusión ni logre calentar_.- Piensa con arrogancias el rubio-cenizo.-

Camina victorioso en busca de una salida. Nada puede detenerlo, ni lo detendrá para salir de este lugar. Pero lo que nuestro afamado guerrero no se esperaba era ser noqueado por un objeto dudoso en el rostro al primer instante que giraba para salir de aquella habitación escuchando como resultado el sonido de su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo y el grito de guerra de aquel que lo golpeo.

La persona causante de aquel acto abre sus ojos azules cual zafiro para ver con alivio que su arrebato de coraje logro salvarlas. Rápidamente se dirige al cuerpo caído de su querida amiga.

-. Mond!, Mond!.- Un dejo de miedo se distingue de su voz celestial.- Te encuentras bien?.- Con cuidado ayuda a estar en sus pies a la peli-plateada.-

-. S-si.- Le contesta algo aturdida y sin aire. Inhala con un hambre aquel amado oxigeno pero suelta un leve gemido a causa del golpe en las costillas.-

-. Despacio Mond.- Sin soltarla se coloca a la derecha de ella.- Respira despacio.-

-. Qué paso con el intruso?.- Pregunta asustada y preocupada la oji-roja.-

-. Esta noqueado en el piso.- Dicho esto le señala el cuerpo del rubio.- Que crees que debemos hacer con él Mond?.-

-. La mencionada toma el bat que esta tirado cerca suyo, arma con el cual antes libraba una batalla con el mismo chico que ahora yace tirado.- Pues lo que se hace en estos casos Zelda, le llamaremos a la policía.-

******-. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **.-

Cha-cha-chan! (Musica de suspenso) Que le pasará a nuestro intrépido guerrero?, Zelda y Mond llamarán a la policía?. Cuál fue el arma que noqueo a tan valiente hombre?. Dejaré de hacer preguntas?.

El que adivine cual fue el arma incriminatoria que dejo indispuesto a nuestro amado protagonista se ganará una dedicación original n.n

Espero que les haya gusta esta historia. Este es el prologo apenas y comienza la aventura. Un lugar donde Hyrule ya no necesita espadas ni guerreros valientes, que le depara a nuestro amado Link?. Las diosas en verdad se burlan de él?

Por favor ayúdenme a mejorar como escritora por ello si les gusto mi trabajo, comenten. Si no les agrado, comenten. Y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo n.n


End file.
